


Two Breakfasts

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>static, coffee, sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistfarer (matchstickbox)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistfarer+%28matchstickbox%29).



> five sentence fic written on tumblr, archived here so I don't lose it. Mistfarer prompted me with Sam/JT, sleep, coffee, static. these are the ten sentences that happened. unbetaed.

Sam shuffles downstairs, socks rubbing against the carpet; before his morning coffee it’s too much work to really pick up his feet. John’s an early riser, even in the summer, but Sam won’t hold that against him. Sam doesn’t adore waking up alone, but he does like waking up to hot coffee, already fixed to his liking. As John hands over the mug Sam’s accumulated static is passed between them, transmitting a shock as their hands meet. It’s soon overshadowed, because after taking the first sip of coffee Sam leans in for a kiss that is far more electric.

XXXXX

There’s something up with the hotel wifi so the picture quality is shit, smooth movements translated into little starts and stops. John doesn’t care, that’s his boyfriend streaming live from another country, he can suffer through a little static if he gets to see Sam, who’s smiling sleepily into his coffee, hair messily pressed against his pillow. John would rather it wasn’t an experience mediated by failing technology, but he loves getting a quiet domestic morning like this. Time zones mean it’s early for Sam, while John has to leave soon for morning skate. It isn’t always easy to stay connected, but they make it work because they love each other, which means it would be harder to be alone than it is to handle the distance together.


End file.
